Music and the much needed sleep
by nixgint
Summary: Shinichi stirred as he felt for the warmth lying next to him shift on the bed for the umpteenth time. He had tried to pretend that he was oblivious, that he wasn't affected by her tossing and turning for the past hour. What's causing him, or rather them, the sleepless night?


**Music and the much needed sleep**

Nodame is Shinichi's! Okay, she's Ninomiya-sensei's.

The idea came to me as an one-shot but i might add more similar stories here so I'll just leave it open for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Shinichi stirred as he felt the warmth lying next to him shift on the bed for the umpteenth time. He had tried to pretend that he was oblivious, that he wasn't affected by her tossing and turning for the past hour. He had tried to ignore the movements and catch some much needed sleep after a long day setting things up in the house as preparation for what's coming soon.

Deciding that he could no longer leave things be if he really wanted to rest, he raised his head slightly from the pillow and cautiously reached out to the warmth next to him; _his warmth_.

"Megumi, what's wrong? You've been tossing and turning for the past hour." He paused before continuing worriedly, "Are you feeling unwell? Any pain anywhere?" as he reached for her arm to rub gentle circles on them, hoping it will help soothe whatever that is bothering his dear wife at the moment.

"Gomen ne Shinichi" as Nodame turned around to face Shinichi, "Nodame can't seem to fall asleep because Mitsuki keeps moving around. It's like he couldn't find his most comfortable spot." Nodame frowned lightly as she rubbed her 7 months old belly. "He moves to the left when I lie on my right. And the other way round too. If I lie flat he goes either way. Do you think he's playing hide and seek inside? Or…!" Nodame gasped gently before continuing, "Could our baby be suffering from insomnia? _Mukya!_ This is bad, Shinichi!"

Sensing her worries and potential full-blown panic attack, Shinichi sat up quickly and helped Nodame up gently to lean her against the headboard. He held her by the shoulders lightly and tried to calm her down "You idiot! Mitsuki's not having insomnia. It's not like you had caffine or anything. Maybe he's just restless?" Shinichi tried to reason as he gently rubbed Nodame's pregnant belly. "Why not we ask him?" Shinichi suggested.

"Mitsuki, it's papa~" Shinichi said in a gentle and soothing voice, "why are you up so late, you little bunny? Mama's having a hard time sleeping when you run around inside, you know, mmm?"

"Ah, he kicked." Nodame exclaimed softly. "Ne, Mitsuki, are you alright? Do you need a lullaby, baby?" Nodame cooed while looking down at her belly. "Ah! Why didn't I think of that?" Shinichi chuckled. He suddenly realized that their baby might just be exactly like them, needing music as the centre of his life.

Considering that they didn't have time to play anything throughout the whole day of setting up the baby's room, Shinichi decided they needed the music anyway, whether or not Mitsuki wanted anything.

"Jya, how about some of papa's violin, little one? But you got to promise papa to go to sleep after we're done, alright?" Shinichi said as he placed his hand lightly and protectively over Nodame's belly. Seconds later, he felt a tiny and gentle palm reaching against his own, as though giving him a high-five through the barrier of Nodame's belly.

"Did you feel that, Nodame?" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly. "Mitsuki just high-fived me!" Shinichi and Nodame's sweet and gentle giggles permeated the room as Nodame continued, "No doubt our little boy, ne, he is dissatisfied that there wasn't music played today. You little tyrant, refusing mama sleep because of this, eh?" Nodame felt a kick to her left almost immediately. "Owwie. Shinichi, your son's bullying me." Nodame pouted but almost immediately burst into a fit of laughter at that.

Shinichi chuckled along and couldn't help thinking how cute his wife is. He planted a chaste, sweet and gentle kiss on her lips and stood up from their bed. "Jyaa, to satisfy our little king, soloist Chiaki Shinichi shall prepare for his performance." He gently rubbed Nodame's belly again before proceeding to the living to get his violin.

While he was still tuning his violin, Nodame followed him and waddled slowly out of their bedroom. "Nodame, why did you come over as well? I was about to come in." Shinichi protested, worried that Nodame might strain herself. "Slowly, careful now." Shinichi nagged as he temporarily abandoned his violin to help his beloved settle onto the piano seat.

"Maa, mama wants to sit in front of the piano while papa plays." Nodame said with a jingle in her voice. "My piano seat is the best place to listen~"

"Alright, whatever you say, _my hentai_. Tell me next time, I can hold you while you walk over instead." Shinichi tried to sound stern. He wouldn't admit it, but he is super overprotective. Especially since Nodame got pregnant. _What was he thinking when he doubted himself, thinking he will be a terrible father and husband, my silly Shinichi._ Nodame thought gladly herself as she pecked him on the lips after all his nagging.

After ensuring that Nodame is comfortably seated, Shinichi picked up he previously forgotten violin to complete the tuning. "Are you both ready?" Shinichi asked in an intentionally dramatic tone, sending Nodame into a little set of giggles. "Right, let's commence the first and only piece of 'Mitsuki's lullaby series' now!" Nodame's giggles turned into laughter before she shushed herself in anticipation of which piece her dearest husband would play. It's been a while since she last heard him play the violin.

As Shinichi's bow touched the strings of his violin, the beautiful sound of _Beethoven's piano sonata in C minor, op 13_ , rang through their home. _Mukya! Pathetique on the violin! That's interesting! At the same time nostalgic ne._ " Remembering how they first met through this beautiful piece that they both love so much, Nodame couldn't resist the urge and proceeded to join Shinichi with the piano. They played in sync beautifully and with that little jump that always comes with Nodame's playng.

Stealing loving glances at each other while they played this special piece that connected them, they couldn't help but smile brightly. While they played, Nodame could also feel the little palms Mitsuki placed all over the place in her belly. _He likes this so much, eh. He seems to be having fun while listening to us. Oh you little darling._

As they finished their last note, perfectly in sync, Nodame could feel the movements in her belly stop. She could also feel Mitsuki settling for the right side, seemingly already resting inside. Shinichi held Nodame's back and waist as they both walked slowly and gently towards their bedroom.

"I think he's asleep. He was super active just now though, pasting his palms here and there, all over my belly." Nodame whispered softly and giggled. Rubbing her large belly, she continued, "I can't wait to see him, I bet he will be a genius, no matter how our genes decide to combine, ne?" Nodame giggled while leaning her head slightly onto Shinichi's shoulder.

"You idiot" Shinichi said gently while smiling. "I don't know whether he will be a genius but well, one thing's for sure, he'll love music. Even if he isn't a genius, he will definitely work hard enough to make himself one great musician." Looking intently at Nodame, he continued, "Of course, we'll be with him every step of the way." before smiling and kissing Nodame's forehead.

"Mmmm, we will." Nodame smiled as Shinichi helped her settle into a comfortable position on their bed. "Ne, Shinichi, I'm glad we met. I'm glad we went through everything to be where we are today, next to each other." Nodame said while caressing Shinichi's face once he was lying next to her.

Shinichi shifted closer to Nodame and brought her into his arms, snuggling against each other. "Thank you, Megumi, for being _my Nodame, my hentai_." He said with a teasing voice. Nodame giggled into his chest before he continued, "only good things have happened since i met you, ne."

As sleep started to creep up on them, while enjoying each other's warmth in their embrace, a half-asleep Shinichi whispered ever so softly, "Thank you, Nodame, for being the home I return to. _I love you_ "

" _I love you too, senpai._ " she whispered in reply as the little family of three fell sweetly into the sleep they all needed.

* * *

A little obsessed with how i think Shinichi will be when Nodame is pregnant. Idea came to me when i saw a youtube video of a girl playing pathetique on the violin.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! (:


End file.
